Mounting systems can be used in a variety of industries, such as food processing and pharmaceutical venues. Wall-mounting systems and trapeze mounting systems are typically used to mount pipes, conduits, and tubes. These mounting systems are inherently difficult to clean, inspect, and by design are susceptible to accumulating various contaminants including dirt, insects, etc.